The present invention relates to the treatment of inflammatory conditions, and more particularly to a formulation or composition for topical administration that is designed to treat itching due to inflammatory conditions such as acne, eczema, shingles, psoriasis, insect bites and hives.
Creams, gels and ointments, which can be administered easily and which are convenient in terms of portability, are used as preparations for topical administration in various diseases. For example, antibiotic creams are useful, particularly for topical inflammatory diseases due to infection with microorganisms. Antibiotic creams and ointments are less than desirable since they can lead to antibiotic resistance.
Another type of cream or ointment for treating acne and other topical inflammatory conditions include over-the-counter materials such as salicylic acid and benzoyl peroxide formulations. Such cream and ointment formulations are often unpleasant, irritating and are largely ineffective.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved composition for treating topical inflammatory conditions.